Love is in the Air
by Penelope Anne Neptune
Summary: Multi-chapter one shot. Each of our favorite Monster High couples go on a date, and some of them lead to more...entertaining things. Rated M for some chapters.
1. Abbey and Heath

A/N: Okay so TheAngryAmerican requested that I write this, which then led to me writing the other chapters. This chapter is dedicated to him.

Hope y'all enjoy it!

* * *

**Abbey and Heath**

For the first time he could remember, Heath was nervous and everyone could tell from how often his hair would spontaneously catch on fire. That's the only thing he hated about his heritage and it was making him even more nervous. He didn't want to have the fire department called on him again; especially not in front of _her_. Abbey was his literal polor opposite, but to him, she was absolute perfection. Everything about her made him sizzle. He found out where she lived from Clawd and Heath was on his way there to _finally_ ask her out.

Heath went through his mental checklist one last time: cell phone, normie candies, car keys and wallet. Check, check, check and check.

"Okay, this is it…" Heath said to himself before walking out the door.

The ride to Abbey's seemingly took forever. When he finally pulled into her driveway, Heath stared at her home in awe. It resembled an ice mansion, although Heath suspected it wasn't built from ice, otherwise anyone who walked in would freeze to death. Heath shut off his car and took a deep breath before getting out. He knew he couldn't mess this up, or he wouldn't have another chance. Heath reached up and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Abbey asked, "Heath! Vat are you doing here?"

"I-I came to ask you out on a-"

"Vait. Where are your pants?"

Heath looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing any pants, exposing his red underwear to his long time crush.

"What? Oh boy…"

"_How did I forget my pants?"_ Heath asked himself.

Heath could feel his face heating up, indicating he was blushing.

Abbey giggled and said, "Go home and put on pants and try again. I vill vait."

Heath practically ran down the steps and back into his car.

"Really Heath?! Out of all the things to forget, you forgot your pants?" Heath scolded at himself, hitting the steering wheel of his car.

He sped his way home and wrapped a jacket around himself as he made a beeline for the front door.

"Heath. Why are you running?" Heath's mother asked him.

"I-I forgot my pants when I went to ask Abbey out…"

His mother placed her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter and said, "You are definitely my son."

Heath shrugged and ran up the stairs to his room to find a pair of pants so he could ask Abbey again.

* * *

_Later That Day…_

* * *

Abbey agreed to meet Heath at the Coffin Bean after his embarrassing moment of forgetting his pants. The memory still made her laugh. She order herself a latte as she waited for Heath to arrive. She saw him rush into the Coffin Bean and scan the crowd for her. She waved to help him out and he made a beeline for the table she was sitting at in the corner.

"Abbey, I'm so sorry about earlier today."

She smiled and said, "It is no problem. It made me laugh."

Heath smiled back and said, "Well that's good at least."

"So, Heath, ask me."

He nodded and took her ice cold hand in his hot one and asked her, "Abbey, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"It is about time you asked me."

Heath chuckled and said, "I'm glad you agreed."

Abbey genuinly smiled at Heath, which is something she's never done.

* * *

A/N: Tune in for the next chapter... Cleo and Deuce!

And as always, review!

Also, I'm considering doing an Ever After High version as well. Review or PM me if you want that to happen.

With Love,

PAN


	2. Cleo and Deuce

A/N: Okay. So here's the second chapter. A huge thank you to vampchick13 for helping me with the juicy part of this chapter.

And on with the warning...

Ahem. This chapter may contain material that can be offensive to some readers. Please read with caution. If you are either too young or do not like to read lemons, smut, sex, etc. then I recommend you to skip this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Cleo and Deuce**

It was his and Cleo's two-year anniversary and he knew everything had to be absolutely perfect. He was unsure of what to do so he called Cupid frantic for a plan. She suggested to treat Cleo like a queen since she loves the attention so much.

"Thank you, Cupid, for taking time out of your time at Ever After High to help me out."

"Anytime for my old friends." Cupid chuckled and added, "Just tell me how it goes, Deuce."

"Will do. Thank you again." Deuce said before hanging up his iCoffin.

Deuce walked up to his one and only ghoul who was having problems opening her locker. Deuce hit the bottom and top of it and the locker swung open.

"Oh thank Ra! You're awesome, Deuce."

Deuce smiled and said, "I try."

"Oh and don't forget about tonight!"

"How could I? I'll pick you up at seven sharp. Oh and wear that green dress you know I like."

Cleo smirked and walked off to Mad Science, swaying her hips a little more to drive Deuce crazy. Deuce smiled to himself and couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

Deuce straightened his tie for the tenth time, anticipating for what he had planned tonight.

He turned to his two tailed rat, Perseus, and asked, "Do I look okay?"

_Knock. Knock._

"Come on in, Mom."

"Now how did you know it was me?"

"Who else would it be?"

"How right you are. Oh my Zeus, Deuce. You look so handsome I could cry."

"Please don't, Mom."

Medusa sniffled and said, "I'll be okay. You have a great time tonight. Cleo is a lucky girl."

Deuce smiled and hugged his mom and said, "Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome. Now go. I don't want you to be late."

* * *

Cleo ran around her room frantically looking for the emerald-green dress with the dark blue gems across the top.

"AHA! Finally!"

She slipped the dress on and straightened and combed her hair. She was glad to have the dark blue streaks Draculaura put in the other day. Cleo did her makeup and stood in front of her shoe closet, trying to decide what shoes to wear. She finally settled for a pair of basic gold high heels. Cleo heard someone pulling up and peered out her window. It was Deuce. She walked down the steps and to the front door just in time to see Nefera open the door and make a disgusted sound just before she slammed the door.

"NEFERA!"

"You don't need to see that…commoner anyway."

"Don't talk about Deuce that way!"

"Enough you two!" Halima, Cleo's mother, yelled. "Nefera Aziza de Nile, step away from that door and go to your room."

"Y-Yes Mother."

"Cleo, come here."

Cleo nodded and walked up to her mother.

"Cleo, I have never seen you so happy than you are with Deuce. I disagree with your father and sister. I want you to be happy. Now go. A queen is to never be late."

Cleo hugged her mother and ran out the door.

* * *

After their date at the local die-ner, Deuce took Cleo to Gloom Beach for a walk along the shore.

"Oh Deuce. Tonight has been wonderful." Cleo said to her amazing boyfriend.

"I'm glad you think so, babe."

"And a perfect ending too."

"Oh I still have one more thing left."

"Really? What would that be?"

Deuce grinned and said, "You'll just have to see."

Deuce kissed Cleo briefly and he took off his clothes and jumped into the water. Cleo giggled and followed suit.

The water was comfortable and Deuce looked totally hot without his shirt on the water, blocking Cleo's view of the rest of him. Slowly she wadded her way farther into the water. She splashed water at him, catching his attention and he turned to look at her with the moon reflecting off of his shades.

"You're so beautiful, Cleo." he said softly smiling at her.

She smiled back at him loving the way he made her feel and loving how he treated her. He leaned down and slowly kissed her like he was savoring her taste, then he gently pushed his tongue into her mouth desperate to have more of her. The soft hiss of his snakes added to the soft sounds of the night life as they kissed under the moonlight in the ocean. Deuce leaned down, still kissing her with his tongue rubbing over her softly. He grabbed the back of her thighs, pulling them up to wrap around his waist. The feel of her skin drove him wild. All of the sudden, the kiss got hotter harder and Cleo was rubbing her hips right against his cock which was achingly hard. Deuce decided right then that he had to get inside her or he would figuratively explode. He started headed closer to shore with her in his arms. He gently laid her on the large towel he brought with them and proceeded to kiss her, making his way down her neck causing her to moan.

Her legs tightened around her with her nails gently gripping his shoulders as she moaned, "Oh yeah. Mmm…Deuce."

Her words only spurred him on and he moved back up to her lips and kissed her rubbing his hard cock on her sensitive clit. He swallowed her cry of pleasure as he repeated the movement.

Breaking the kiss, she cried out in pleasure, "Stop teasing me and fuck me already. I need you so bad."

He chuckled softly at her words and said, "Anything for you my queen." before quickly trusting himself inside her hot core.

Once all the way inside, his control snapped and he began trusting in and out of her pussy like the beast in his mind demanding wanting him to claim her as his forever. Her moans urged him on, making him pound into her harder and her nails digged into his shoulders as she held him tighter.

"Yes…" he groaned as his hips drove into hers.

As she came, she let out a loud scream of pure pleasure and she kissed his chest to muffle her cry. Feeling her walls tighten around his cock drove him over the edge and he lost himself inside her amazing body and her name left his lips on a soft sigh as he did. He rolled so he didn't crush her with his weight.

Cleo smiled up at Deuce and said, "That was amazing…and perfect and…us."

Deuce smiled, knowing exactly what she meant and said to her, "I love you, Cleo."

"And I love you, Deuce."

Deuce smiled at Cleo and realized just how lucky he was to have such a beautiful ghoul all to himself.

* * *

A/N: Y'all know what to do!

Next chapter: Frankie and Jackson/Holt

With Love,

PAN


	3. Frankie and JacksonHolt

A/N: I am sooo sorry about the late update on this. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. Who knows? Maybe I'll go back and re-write it. Meh. Anyway, here it is. The Frankie/Jackson/Holt chapter. And yes, the Jackson part is based on their 2-pack doll release.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Frankie and Jackson**

Jackson held Frankie's hand while he walked with her to a great picnicing spot that also happened to be far from people and most importantly, music. He didn't want Holt to ruin this. Frankie was carrying a picnic casket in her left hand filled with all sorts of goodies Clawdeen helped her make. Finally, they reached their destination, an old weeping willow tree on top of a hill over looking Salem. The weather was absolutly perfect; sunny and not a cloud in the sky.

"This view is amazing, Jackson."

Jackson smiled and said, "I'm glad you think so."

Jackson spread out the blanket he brought and sat down as Frankie took out the food and spread it around them.

Jackson eyed the food and said, "You really out did yourself, Frankie."

Frankie smiled and said, "Clawdeen did most of it."

Frankie took a bite of her turkey and swiss cheese sandwich and giggled as Jackson spilled pop down his shirt.

"Just my luck…"

Frankie took a napkin and wiped the pop off of his shirt and smiled at him.

"T-thanks." Jackson said as he straightened his glasses.

Frankie gave him a quick kiss and giggled at his dorkiness. Jackson took the hint and kissed her with the passion he had towards his gorgeous ghoul. When the kiss ended, Frankie slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Jackson and she knew she would never forget that kiss. Her polychromatic eyes met Jackson's bright blue ones and while Jackson had her distracted for a second, he reached out to her sides and tickled her.

"Ahhh! Jackson! Stop it!" Frankie protested, rolling around on the blanket.

Jackson stopped and as Frankie caught her breath, she playfully pushed Jackson a little.

"Let's eat before this food goes to waste." Jackson suggested.

Frankie nodded and finished her sandwich and took a piece of apple pie and ate it.

"I really have to tell Clawdeen how good this pie is." Frankie stated.

Jackson nodded in agreement, making a side note to himself so he could hopefully remember. When Jackson and Frankie were done eating, they put everything back in the basket and they laid on the blanket in each other's embrace. The sun was setting and the sky was bursting with color.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Frankie asked.

Jackson nodded, saying to himself that nothing was more beautiful than his Frankie.

Frankie sat up to watch the sunset better and Jackson followed suit. Frankie rest her head on his shoulder and Jackson pulled her face towards his for another kiss. He couldn't get enough of her. Frankie positioned herself so she was in front of him, instead of on the side and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had never felt anything so amazing before this. No words she could come up with could explain the feeling of Jackson's lips upon her own.

It was heaven to them both.

* * *

**Frankie and Holt**

Frankie woke up the next morning to her iCoffin ringing. She didn't even look at the caller ID before she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey yo Frankie Fine!"

Frankie pulled the phone from her ear as Holt was yelling into his phone, as usual, and responded, "Hey, Holt. What's up?"

"Well I scored two tickets to see Kelly Sparkson tonight and I was hoping that a particular gorgeous ghoul would come with me."

"Kelly Sparkson?! Of course I'll come. I love her!"

"OOOOHHH YEAHHHHH!" Holt sung before he hung up the phone.

Frankie smiled to herself and set her iCoffin back onto her night stand before getting up. That's what she liked about dating Jackson and Holt. Jackson was sweet and shy, but Holt was fun. It was the best of both worlds. Frankie unclipped the cables from her neck bolts and got up to get ready for her day.

"Now be careful, Frankie." Viveka, Frankie's mom, warned her.

"Yes, Mom."

"Don't forget your portable charger." Victor, Frankie's dad, reminded her.

"Yes, Dad."

Holt pulled up in his orange car and saved Frankie from more reminders from her parents. She hugged her mom and dad and ran out the door.

"Looking fine, Frankie fine!"

Frankie giggled and said, "Thank you, Holt."

Holt smiled at his ghoul and drove them to the concert. He was happy to call her his, although he did have to share her with Jackson, but he was okay with that.

Frankie and Holt entered the stadium and Holt had amazing seats. Frankie could see everything from here. They were close, but not too close. Kelly Sparkson came on stage and Frankie started sparking at the bolts in excitement. Kelly held up her microphone and sang.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling we met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now_

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender, I can't explain  
Well, I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can't we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Oh, moment like this, moment like  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Oh, like this_

When the song ended, Holt kissed Frankie and said, "This is our song."

Frankie smiled and said, "Yeah. Our song."

* * *

A/N: So...What do you think? Review or PM me please :)

-PAN


	4. Operetta and Johnny

A/N: Okay, so I totally just realized that I did not tell you who the next couple was going to be in the last chapter D: Anyway, as you can see below, it is Johnny and Operetta :) This one surprisingly was very easy for me to write. And since I know this question will come up...I moved Cupid's radio show to the catacombs because I felt like it :P It serves the story.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Operetta and Johnny**

Operetta's heels clicked on the stairs going down the catacombs. Next to her, Johnny floated. She wasn't used to the company of others when she ventured off into the catacombs, but she knew she would have to, because Johnny just wasn't going away. As annoying as Johnny could be, Operetta found he was growing on her like a weed and that thought startled her. Operetta never dated anyone because she found it a bother and it interrupted her music. She only went on that date with Holt to get Cupid off of her back and it worked, for awhile. She remembered that conversation like it was just yesterday.

"_But Operetta, love is magical!"_

"_I do just fine on my own. Besides I have to focus on my music."_

"_Someday, someone is going to come along and sweep you off of your feet."_

_Operetta shrugged and said, "Maybe, but I don't want to be infected with one of your arrows."_

_Cupid chuckled and stated, "Don't worry. My love arrows are put away for good."_

They came to Operetta's rehearsal space that she now shared with Johnny, split right down the middle.

Johnny asked her, "Why do you spend so much time down here?"

"Because this is where I can be away from people and I can sing without hurting anybody. Besides, the catacombs remind me of home."

Johnny raised his eyebrow at her and she chuckled, replying, "I was raised in an Opera house. The whole building was full of secret passages, just like the catacombs."

Johnny nodded and floated around the rehearsal space, looking at everything. All the posters that were strung up on Operetta's side showed her taste in opera singers and rock 'n' roll singers. There was one poster of Graveyard Smash, but unlike the other ghouls Operetta loathed Justin Biter and the Jaundice Brothers. He was glad that she did, since he couldn't stand their sound either. Johnny found himself liking her more and more everyday, as weird as it was. He considered himself a rebel and nothing more. He never thought he would be falling for someone. His gaze came across a picture of Operetta with a ghoul with curly pink hair.

"'Retta, who's this?"

"Oh that's Cupid."

"Isn't he supposed to wear a diaper and fly around shooting people with love arrows?"

Operetta smiled and said, "No, silly. That's C.A. Cupid, Eros' daughter. Everyone called her Cupid because her full name is quite the mouthful."

"I gather you and her were close?"

"Pretty close, especially since her recording studio where she did her radio show is in the catacombs."

Johnny nodded and kept looking at the pictures. Some were taken with her dad, others with the other monsters at school.

Operetta stood up and joined Johnny where he was looking at pictures of her and her friends that were taped to the walls on her side.

"Come on, Johnny. Let's keep walking."

Operetta headed towards Cupid's studio. She didn't know why, but she wanted to show it to Johnny. Maybe some of Cupid's magic was still there and just maybe… No. She was being ridiculous. Johnny followed Operetta up the stairs, the way they came down and instead of going straight when they came to the landing, she made a left and at the end of the hall was a door with a big pink heart on it. Operetta could smell the must around this area. No one had been down this hallway since Cupid left for Ever After High and that was a year ago. She placed her hand on the door knob which was covered in dust and turned it. The door squeaked and she turned the light on. Besides being dusty, the room looked the same. Obnoxiously pink.

"Is this Cupid's studio?"

"Sure is. Cupid and I used to sit on that couch and just talk. It was nice to be able to talk to someone, even if she did pressure me into dating."

"You miss her."

"Of course I do. Cupid was the only one who really listened."

* * *

_At Ever After High…_

Cupid sat and listened to the conversation Operetta and Johnny were having in her old studio. Ghoulia suggested Cupid put a camera in there in case one of them needed her advice on something, and Cupid realized she would have to thank Ghoulia. When she remembered that is. Right now, Cupid was watching love blossom in front of her and it was a beautiful thing.

Cupid wasn't really listening to Operetta talk at the moment, but more paying attention to what Johnny was doing. He was inching closer to her and Cupid knew what he was going to do.

Johnny was going to kiss Operetta. It was right there plain as day on his facial expression and she couldn't believe Operetta wasn't paying attention to that.

Cupid looked away for just a moment at her phone and noticed Operetta suddenly stopped talking. Cupid jerked her head up to the screen again and sure enough, Johnny's lips were on Operetta's. Cupid smiled and shut the screen off to give them some privacy.

* * *

_Back at Monster High…_

The kiss was something else… Operetta's mind completely shut down and it felt amazing. The way Johnny's lips moved across her's. It was…magical. Cupid was right. Love was pure magic.

Operetta decided to call Cupid…later. For now, she was going to enjoy this for as long as she could.

* * *

A/N: Sooo? Leave me a review and while you're on fanfiction doing absolutly nothing productive, like I always am, check out my friend, vampchick13. She's good. I swear.

And the next chapter will star... Clawdeen and Thad!

With Love,

PAN


	5. Clawdeen and Thad

A/N: Well guys, sorry it took me awhile to write this one. I had to watch Ghouls Rule again just to get a start XD And since we don't know that much about Thad... I based him off of Draculaura, just less perky. Hope you all enjoy! I loved writing this chapter :3

* * *

**Clawdeen and Thad**

Clawdeen was fidgeting and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep still. This was her first date and the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't calm down.

"Sis, why are you so nervous?" Clawd asked her.

"This is my first date, Clawd. What if I mess it up?"

"You won't. Besides, I would guess Thad is just as nervous as you are."

"Thanks, big bro."

"That's what I'm here for. Now finish up so we can meet Draculaura and Thad at the boo-vie theater."

Clawdeen nodded and shut her bedroom door to finish getting ready. She already had the outfit picked out, but her hair… That was another matter on its own.

* * *

Draculaura opened the door to her home to her cousin, Thad.

"Thad! Come in. Dad is pouring you a glass of…your favorite drink."

Thad smiled and said, "Still can't say it, can you, 'Laura?"

Draculaura smiled and nodded as she stepped aside to let Thad in. She then led him to the kitchen and forced herself to look at the floor to avoid seeing Thad's drink.

"All is clear, 'Laura." Dracula said to his daughter.

Draculaura lifted her head back up and grabbed her protein shake and sat with Thad.

"Are you nervous, Thad?" Dracula asked.

"A little bit, Uncle."

"You have nothing to worry about. Clawdeen is a wonderful wolf. Actually, the whole family is."

Draculaura smiled at her father's statement, realizing that he was finally coming around when it came to her best friend and boyfriend. Just then, Draculaura looked at the clock.

"Oh! Thad, we have to go or we will be late!" Draculaura exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming, 'Laura."

"Bye Daddy!" Draculaura hollered as she ran out the door.

Thad followed her and just as he closed the door, Draculaura was already in her car with it started and ready to go. When she was on a mission, she was fast, as she always had been.

* * *

Clawd and Clawdeen arrived at the boo-vie theater just minutes before Draculaura and Thad pulled up next to them. Clawdeen's nerves were acting up again. She met Thad at the Halloween party they threw in the catacombs, but they didn't talk much. Clawdeen took in a deep breath and opened the truck door and stepped out.

"Amazing outfit, Clawdeen."

"Thank you, Draculaura."

Draculaura then rushed over to Clawd who held her close to him. Thad emerged from Draculaura's car and Clawdeen forgot how handsome he was.

"Wow, Clawdeen. You look amazing."

"S-So do you."

They exchanged smiles, which was enough to get her nerves running again, and Thad offered her his arm as they walked into the boo-vie theater.

* * *

After the movie, Thad took Draculaura's car to drive Clawdeen to the local die-ner while Draculaura and Clawd went on their way to finish their date. The die-ner was surprisingly empty, much to Clawdeen's liking. They walked in and a witch ghoul walked them to their booth, away from the other couples, and gave them menus to look at.

"What are you getting, Clawdeen?" Thad asked her.

"I'm thinking a steak. Rare. What about you?"

"Hmm… I'm thinking a gyro. Its been ages since I've had one of those."

Clawdeen smiled and waved the waitress over and ordered her food and drink and Thad ordered his own. The waitress smiled and walked away with their order.

"So, Clawdeen, how many dates has Draculaura forced upon you?"

"T-this is actually the first one."

Thad raised an eyebrow and said, "You should have grown up with her. Her heart is so big, she tries to find matches for everyone around her."

Clawdeen chuckled and said, "Well I'm glad she's only been dating my brother for a year."

Thad smiled and said, "You're lucky. She made me go on a date with this crazy vampire girl back in Translyvania when we were younger. And I mean she was crazy. Like loony bin material. This is my first date since then."

Clawdeen smiled and found herself liking Thad. He was sweet and funny. A guy that could make her laugh was definitely worth it.

"So tell me more about yourself, Miss Wolf."

"Hmm… I have seven siblings, and as annoying as they can be, they are family."

"Understandable."

"I have sketched fashions ever since I was little. Once I drew one on my dad's paycheck. He was less than pleased." Clawdeen said and chuckled at the memory.

Thad laughed and replied, "I bet he was."

Just then the waitress came with their food and said, "One rare steak for the girl and one gyro for the guy. Enjoy you two!" and she walked away.

Clawdeen began cutting into her steak and it wasn't until she saw the steak that her stomach started growling. She took a bite and found the food wonderful. She loved her steak. Thad picked up the gyro and took a bite. He forgot how wonderful they were. The two ate in silence to calm the hunger in their stomachs.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock by the time they finished their food and they were just driving around, talking about random stuff. The vampire court, fashion, growing up in Translyvania and living with a big family in a small house. Thad stopped on the cliff outside of Salem overlooking the city.

"Woah. This spot is amazing, Thad. So…beautiful."

Thad smiled and said, "It is nothing compared to you."

Clawdeen felt her face heat up and she looked at Thad. He leaned in towards her and she knew what was going to happen. She leaned in too and closed her eyes as Thad's lips touched hers. It felt… wonderful and when the kiss broke, their eyes connected.

"You are beautiful, Clawdeen."

* * *

A/N: So? How awful was it? Let me know in a review!

-PAN


	6. Draculaura and Clawd

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys. D: Anywho, this chapter takes place where Draculaura and Clawd go and finish their part of the date.

Hope y'all enjoy :D

* * *

**Draculaura and Clawd**

After the boo-vie, Draculaura pulled Thad to the side and gave him her car keys as she said to him, "Be nice to her, Thaddeus."

Thad smiled and said, "Of course, 'Laura."

He took her keys and walked Clawdeen to her car. Draculaura smiled to herself and walked back to Clawd.

"Ready to finish our date?" Clawd asked her.

"Totes!"

They walked to Clawd's truck hand in hand and he opened the door for her before getting in himself.

"So, where to?"

"Hmm…. Milkshakes!"

Clawd chuckled and started his truck and drove to Stake and Shake.

* * *

Draculaura sipped her strawberry shake and Clawd his chocolate one as they shared a heaping pile of french fries.

"How do you think Clawdeen and Thad are doing?" Clawd asked, curious as to how Thad was going to treat his sister without him around.

"I'm sure they are fine. Thad can be quite the charmer with the right ghoul."

Clawd smiled and popped a few fries in his mouth and said, "Good. If he hurts her, I'll pound him."

Draculaura giggled and said, "I know you will, sweetie."

With time, their shakes became empty and their plate of fries diminished.

"Come on, Draculaura, there's something I want to show you."

Clawd paid their bill and took his one and only ghoul for a drive. Clawd knew a romantic place on the edge of Salem that only a few monsters knew about.

Draculaura hopped in Clawd's truck and asked him, "Where are we going?"

Clawd smiled and said, "You'll have to wait and see."

Clawd lifted up her head and gave her a quick kiss before starting his truck and taking off.

* * *

Clawd came up behind Gloom Beach from the back side and drove up the road and stopped where the trees did as he turned his truck around so the bed of the truck was facing the edge of the cliff where you could see all of Gloom Beach. Clawd got out and opened up the back door of his truck and pulled out a few pillows and some blankets and laid them down before Draculaura joined him.

"It's beautiful up here, Clawd."

"I knew you would like it."

Clawd lifted Draculaura up and set her down on the tailgate of his truck and stepped between her legs and kissed her deeply, placing one hand on the back of her neck to hold her there and the other on her hip. Draculaura wrapped her arms around Clawd's neck and her legs around his waist. Clawd carefully climbed into the back of the truck with her and laid her down. Once her head was on one of the pillows, Clawd kissed her more aggressively wanting more and more of her. She was his one and only ghoul and he never wanted to be apart from her.

"Have I told you that you're beautiful?"

"Everyday, Clawd." Draculaura responded with a smile on her face.

Clawd smiled at Draculaura and kissed her briefly once again before rolling onto his side to hold her close to him to watch the stars. Draculaura curled up to her boyfriend and laid her head on his chest. It was a beautiful night and an amazing view.

Draculaura thought to herself, _"A perfect end to the perfect night."_

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Leave me a review :D

And just so you readers know, I will be taking a break from this story and get back to Of Romanov Blood. I've been putting that one off because of this one -.- But I will continue this. Promise. The next couples in line are Lagoona/Gil, Spectra/InvisiBilly and Ghoulia/Slo Moe. If there is any couple you would like to see, PM me :D And if you have an idea for a Ghoulia and Slo Moe date, please please please PM me.

With Love,

PAN


End file.
